Sorority Recruitment Do's and Dont's
''Background information '' · UTK has four different councils related to Greek life; Panhellenic council, Interfraternity Council (IFC), Multicultural Greek Council (MGC), and the National Pan-Hellenic Council (NPHC) · Formal Sorority recruitment at the University of Tennessee Knoxville falls under the Panhellenic council. · Formal recruitment is the mutual selection process by which sororities choose their new members and potential members select the chapter in which they feel most comfortable. · When you go through Formal Recruitment you will attend events with each sorority to get to know more about their sisterhood, philanthropy, and more. · The Panhellenic council contains 13 woman’s sororities · These include: 1. Alpha Chi Omega 2. Alpha Delta Pi 3. Alpha Omicron Pi 4. Chi Omega 5. Delta Delta Delta 6. Delta Gamma 7. Delta Zeta 8. Kappa Delta 9. Kappa Kappa Gamma 10. Phi Mu 11. Pi Beta Phi 12. Sigma Kappa 13. Zeta Tau Alpha ''Recruitment Do’s: '' Girl sleep! During recruitment sleep is vital. Depending on the round, some days recruitment can be anywhere from one hour long to almost all day. Most nights you’ll more than likely be too excited/ nervous to sleep, but without enough sleep you’ll be unprepared and tired for the next day. You don’t want to give the impression that you are uninterested in what is going on just because you are tired. So, getting a good night of sleep is very important. Get to know your gamma chi. A gamma chi is a sorority woman who disaffiliates with her chapter to help you throughout the week. She is meant to be a nonbiased person who you can go to ask questions or just get advice from about making choices throughout the week. She can help with anything from what outfit to wear to which house you are thinking about bidding. Bring reinforcements. '''Being uncomfortable or having oily makeup is the last thing you want during recruitment. Make sure to always bring touch up makeup for a quick fix and a pair of comfortable shoes for after you leave the houses so that you can easily run to the next house if needed. '''Eat the food! '''During the last few rounds of recruitment, the chapter will have small snacks and refreshments for you. Don’t be afraid to eat them. The chapters put them out for you, they aren’t trying to trick you and they definitely aren’t going to cut you because you eat the snacks. ''Recruitment Don’ts: '' 'Don’t stress. '''There is no reason to be stressed or be worried during recruitment, which is easier said then done. Just remember that they are just as nervous as you. If anything, they are more nervous because they want the absolute best girls for their chapter. Don’t worry about what people think of you or if someone likes you. At the end of the day, the chapter you end up in is going to love you for who you are, no matter what! '''Don’t worry about how you look. '''Everyone each round is going to dressed differently and at a different fancy level. The girls you talk to during recruitment honestly aren’t going to remember what you were wearing so there is no reason to worry. Dress in what makes you feel the best and most confident! '''Don’t take it personal. '''More than likely you will be cut by a chapter you really liked. However, it has nothing to do with you. Each chapter has a set number of girls they can offer a bid to and sometimes the numbers just play in your favor. Just because you are cut from a house doesn’t mean they don’t like you or something is wrong with. You also can’t let them cutting you affect how you feel about yourself or the chapters you have left. Ultimately you will end up in a house that loves you for you. '''Don’t talk about the three B’s. ' The three B’s are boys, booze, and bible. The girls you are talking to are trying to get to know the real you. They don’t care how much you drink or how many guys you are talking to. Don’t feel like you can’t talk about your faith. If your faith is important to you feel free to bring it up but don’t talk bad about other religions and don’t ask the girls what religion they are. If they want to tell you what they believe they will. Do not under any circumstances ask where the parties and boys are. That will make you look bad and the girls recruiting you aren’t allowed to talk about it either so it just puts them in an uncomfortable position. '' ''' '''Sources ' “Office of Sorority & Fraternity Life.” Office of Sorority & Fraternity Life, https://gogreek.utk.edu/. Greek U Blog | Pledging the Good Life. (2019). 10 Sorority Rush Do's and Don'ts - Sorority Recruitment Tips. online Available at: https://www.greeku.com/blog/sorority-rush-dos-and-donts/